


Who Wants to Live Forever?

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment between Sam and Lana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants to Live Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Queen song of the same name.

She looks down at him, straight into his eyes, as her hands slowly explored his bare skin. A soft sigh of pleasure escapes her, feeling his hands slide up from their place on her hips and tug at her gently. He wants her closer, and she can't help but give in. As their lips meet, a hand slips down his bicep, and as if knowing her intentions, he removes the arm from around her waist and soon their fingers are intertwine. They are in perfect sync, from head to toe and far beyond.

The kiss breaks and he rolls her onto her back. His eyes take her in before he lowers his head to press his lips to her neck.

"Lana..."

With one sweet whisper of her name, she breaks. What might have been another quiet coo mixes with a sob as water spills from her eyes.

Why exactly is a mystery. Maybe she is just that moved by him, but maybe it's something else. Maybe she's finally beginning to realize the gravity of their situation. Maybe she's afraid that this will be the last time he'll ever make love to her.

He pulls back a little, the worry evident on his face. But he doesn't stop. Instead he leans down and works to kiss the tears from her cheeks. After a few pecks, she lifts her head to catch his mouth with hers. She clings to him and lets her passion take control.

It doesn't matter if it's the last time. Very few things are eternal. Life isn't worth living if she doesn't hold tight to this love, however long it's still here.


End file.
